kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Insect Gamma
The is a Gamma which achieved evolution through a magnifying glass. Profile *Object infusion: Magnifying glass *Eyecon Target: None *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Ghost Billy the Kid Damashii's Omega Impact (first time), Kamen Rider Ghost Billy the Kid Damashii's Omega Impact with Kumo Lantern's assist (second time) Character History Personality to be added Forms , and one was merged with a magnifying glass to create the Insect Gamma. - Assault= The are Gamma born from the Ganma Eyecon. They first appear in . Gamma Assaults do not possess unique abilities of their own, but can gain powers of their own through being infused with an object around them. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. ;Infusion :Gamma can infuse themselves with ordinary objects, converting said object into a Parka Ghost, to achieve a unique evolved form. Should the Ganma be defeated, the object will be restored to its original form as the Gamma is destroyed. - Empowered= known as Insect. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. ;Eyecon/Parka Infusion :Gamma Assaults can infuse themselves with Ghost Eyecons or at the very least, their Parka Ghosts to become Giant Gamma. ;Mind Control :Insect Gamma can summon small bee-like objects which attach to people, putting them under her control. ;Insect Swarm :Insect Gamma can turn herself into a swarm of insects to distract her enemies. The swarm can also fuse with objects to transform her into a more powerful Giant Gamma form. As a swarm, she is invincible as long as her true body, which can be distinguished by a golden glow, is not harmed or targeted. - Giant= The Insect Gamma further transformed into a form by absorbing a construction site, sporting a bulldozer motif. Insect lost this form upon being defeated by Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii's Rider Kick, but she still lived. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. ;Seperation :The insect part of the Giant Insect Gamma can detach from the main body, allowing it to fly. }} }} Eyecon Sounds for a hypothetical Insect Gamma Eyecon are programmed into the Proto Mega Ulorder. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Insect Gamma was voiced by , her suit actor is . Conception Insect Ganma was designed by Kazuhiko Shimamoto, who designed all of the Gamma in Kamen Rider Ghost. Notes *Insect Gamma is the first female Gamma. **Also, Insect Gamma's design is homage to the Shocker monster Bee Woman, who happens to be the first female monster a Kamen Rider has ever faced.https://twitter.com/simakazu/status/668206364582264832 **This as well makes Insect Ganma the first Ganma not to based on the historical figure's gender. **However, despite the obvious bee themed homage, this Gamma is simply called as Insect, unlike Bee Woman who is specifically referred as a bee. *Insect Gamma is also the first Ganma-Of-The-Week to survive an episode. **Coincidentally, a was previously featured in only a month prior, in the airing alongside Ghost's second episode. **Incidentally, both of their voice actresses, Kanae Oki and Hitomi Nabatame are known for voicing lead protagonists of Precure franchises. *In the original design, Insect Gamma is a male monster and using a magnifying glass to fight. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 7: Fast Shooting! Legendary Gunman! **Episode 8: Activate! Another Monolith! **Episode 29: Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King! Category:Gamma Category:Object Monsters Category:Ghost Characters Category:Wasp Monsters